


Written In Stone

by Mx_Carter



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Baby saves the world, Fixed Points, Gen, Superwho, The Impala is the best car ever, Timey-wimey-ness, and a badass car, cause Baby deserves all the love, more a study of Time, not so much a story, s4e3 In the Beginning, s5e22 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Carter/pseuds/Mx_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things have to be.</p><p> </p><p>Or, a study of how a car stopped the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written In Stone

As a rule, Time is nice and malleable. Bendy, reshapable, written in pencil. If one feels so inclined, and if one has the right tools and the right knowledge, vast tracts of it can be scrubbed away and rewritten to one's heart's content. It's not advised, but it's possible.

  
Usually.

~~~

  
Usually, but sometimes things are different.

  
~~~

  
Time has many rules and only one civilisation in recorded history actually knew all of them. Those people are gone now. They died in a fireball, in war and the weight of their own arrogance, taking their books and their scrolls and their ancient knowledge with them. Such is the way of things.

  
The laws of Time are now up for debate across the universe, with many different theories on the subject, but some things are widely agreed.

  
For instance, the famous Stone Theorem.

  
No-one can quite remember who first posed this idea, but it's essential point is that some events are set in stone, as it were. That they have always happened and always will, and can never be rewritten. Not one line.

  
~~~

  
A number of these 'fixed points' have been discovered and recorded, and many others have been proposed.

  
However, one fixed point has never been identified.

  
It isn't world-shaking or life-changing, for any but a few. But it had the potential to be cataclysmic.

  
Such a tiny little moment, such a tiny little detail.

  
A tiny little detail that saved the Earth.

  
~~~

  
A man buys a car.

  
He originally intended to buy a completely different car, but his mind was changed.

  
It was changed by a man with green eyes and a rich smile, who he'd met in a diner a half hour previously. A man who feels familiar somehow, in a tingly way at the back of his head. But he seems a perfectly decent man, and he does kinda want the black Chevy Impala anyway, so he buys it.

  
He buys it, and he has always brought it and he always will buy it. Really, the minivan never had a chance.

~~~

Maybe it's the circumstances, the meeting of two men who should never have crossed paths at this point, but most likely it's the car that creates the fixed point.

  
Because years later, in an old cemetery filled with bones and bodies and desperate men and the lightning, righteous rage only angels can muster, this car will save the world.

  
~~~

  
So it is written in the book of the Lord.

  
And some things are written in stone.


End file.
